


Comfort Crowd

by notnoteworthy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Evan Buckley Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnoteworthy/pseuds/notnoteworthy
Summary: Eddie gets a call from Buck after a nightmare. Softness ensues.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same title by Conan Gray

Eddie Diaz woke to the sound of his phone going off. He jumped to answer it, expecting the worst. That Christopher was hurt, or there were problems at his friend’s house. Instead, he was greeted with heavy breaths and a panicked voice, “Is Christopher okay? Is he with you?” Eddie was scared by the fear in his best friend’s voice. “He’s at a sleepover. Buck, he’s safe. I think you might’ve had a nightmare. Are you okay?” After a second, the faintest whisper of a voice asked, “Can you come over? I’m sorry, I just don’t want to be alone.” Eddie grabbed a pair of sweats and a large hoodie and headed for his car. “Don’t apologize, I'm glad you called. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Will you be okay until then?” Buck reassured Eddie that he would be fine. Eddie unlocked the door and entered Buck’s apartment. The loft was a mess there were books and blankets sprawled across the floor. Buck was sitting on a rug next to the kitchen counter, dark circles encasing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to be alone,” Buck cried, pushing his head in his hands. “Hey, did something happen?” Eddie asked, crouching down to grab Buck’s hand. He didn’t even mean to, but Buck hadn’t pushed him away, so he rubbed circles into Buck’s thumb. “I… I had this nightmare,” Buck whispered, wiping his tears from his eyes with his free hand, “and I was back at the pier, and I just saw Christopher… and he was being pulled away from me. I could feel his little hands let go of mine… I thought he’d-” Buck was cut off by Eddie pulling him into a hug. “I am so, so sorry Eddie,” Buck cried, sobbing into his friends shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, Christopher’s okay,” Eddie said, “you’re okay.” Eddie ran his fingers through Buck’s hair, trying to calm him down. They fit together so easily, Buck laying his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m getting snot all over your shirt,” Buck laughed, his voice weak. “It’s ok, I’m pretty sure I stole this hoodie from you anyway,” Eddie smiled. Buck suddenly pressed his lips against Eddie’s softly. Eddie held Buck’s face and kissed him again, confirming what they were both so unsure of. “You know I’m in love with you, right?” Buck asked. “And you know I’ve loved you since you saved my son's life?” Eddie replied. But, they didn’t have to answer. They both just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and criticism below! Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed 🥺. My first 9-1-1 fic so have mercy and lemme know if I should make more.


End file.
